ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Liddell
Basic Information :Alice Liddell is a female wrestler in Phoenix Wrestling Enterprises living on St. Marks Street in Greenwich Village, New York. She is often seen with her poodle named Cookie. Alice is an Alice in Wonderland themed character battling flashbacks of drug use and being physically abused by the men in her life. Alice is an aerialist and known for losing consciousness or control due to use of heavy amounts of prescription drugse. Alice originally debuted in March 2009 on RISE. Once RISE folded under financial pressure she later moved on to PWE. Early Life :Alice is a native New Yorker, born in 1987. She lived at home in Manhattan, NY with her mother, father and older sister Laurie until the age of 16. Alice's father reportedly abused Alice sexually as a child cauising her to run away to New Orleans with her boyfriend Ben McHale. Life in New Orleans :Alice moved to New Orleans at the age of 16 with her juvenile delinquent boyfriend Ben. There she abused drugs of all sorts. Her drugs of choice for many years were LSD and Ecstasy, however she was known to take vicodin and eat shrooms from time to time as well. When Ben died of a crack overdose she “woke up” and cut down on her drug use to move to New York and find her sister. PWE :After getting off to a slow start, Alice has held titles as both Divas Champion and Ironman Champion. On August 7, 2009 at PWE's PPV event Conquest, Alice Liddell took the Diva's Champion title from Evie Jones. Later on that same month, in a Champions match against Ironman Champion Ryan Trent and Next Generation Champion Chris Aspen, Alice executed her Through the Looking Glass eliminating Ryan Trent and pinned Chris Aspen gaining the Ironman Champion title. Psychological/Medical History :Alice is under the care of her psychologist Dr. Cameron Pillar for insomnia, mild schizophrenia paired with a dissociative disorder and flashbacks of her sexual abuse as a child. Alice has trouble distinguishing reality from the delusions and hallucinations that she has on a daily basis. She is prescribed Xanax for these problems. Family/Relationships Nuclear Family Laurie Liddell :Laurie is Alice's older sister. She helped Alice get on her feet upon her return to New York City. She is very close with her sister and tries to help and comfort her in any way possible. Laurie does not appear to have been abused by their father, at least not as often or as much as Alice was as a child. Laurie forced Alice to move after Alice adopted Cookie and helped her find her apartment in Greenwich Village, New York. Charles Liddell :Charles is Alice and Laurie's father that sexually abused Alice from the time she was a young child until she moved out at the age of 16. Charles was arrested for beating up a prostitute in 2004 and is now in prison. Mary Liddell :Alice's mother Mary is no longer in contact with Alice. Alice did not attempt to contact her mother upon her return to New York City in March of 2009 and she is not mentioned by Alice. Mary still lives in New York to this day and keeps contact with Laurie once in a while but is generally detached from both of her daughters. Romantic Relationships Ben McHale :Ben was a drug addict and a juvenile delinquent. Alice dated Ben from the age of 14 until his death in February 2009 and was a poor moral influence on Alice. At the time they ran away together to New Orleans Ben looked after Alice and cared for her in a way no male in her life had, and protected her while at the same time kept her in a life of drugs, alcohol and violence. Their relationship was complicated and passionate. On February 14th 2009, Ben McHale smoked crack-cocaine with a friend named Bear Brodsky. He overdosed on the drug and died. Matthew Brenner :Matthew (Matt) Brenner and Alice met in the bar where he works downstairs from Alice's apartment in New York on June 17th 2009. Alice was particularly depressed on this evening and Matt cheered Alice up. Matt is a handsome and intelligent graduate student at Columbia University, bartending his way through school. He is the first man in Alice's life that influences her positively. He also has a Chocolate Lab named Jake that he often walks in the park with Alice and Cookie. Matt is of German descent and was raised on Long Island. He has one younger brother attending Cornell University and a very healthy relationship with his parents. Despite his well adjusted home-life he seems supportive of Alice and her problems with her own parents and does not seem bothered by it. Out of fear that Matt would find out more about her own problems Alice paid off Bear Brodsky in an effort to hide her past. Bear extorted Alice in July 2009 and he was paid off with her earnings after gaining the Diva's Title on PWE. Other Facts Entrance Music: "What If" by Creed Description: The lights turn down and a scrim is lowered that covers the entrance to the arena. For the first 25 seconds of the song theatrical smoke rolls in to create a light fog as a video is projected onto the scrim featuring different pictures of psychedelic American McGee’s Alice in Wonderland style animals staring into the camera creepily as if mocking the viewer. Interchanging with differing images of Alice falling with her hair flowing up and only darkness behind her, the camera zoomed in tight following a bottle to her lips in black and white and finally a high contrast close-up of Alice’s red lips around the hose of a Hookah and as she pulls the hose out of her mouth she blows smoke at the camera as the smoke that was billowing before becomes thicker and more prominent. Then as the music changes up getting more static-like (25-45 seconds into the song) The video shuts off and white lights strobe behind and in front of the scrim allowing Alice’s silhouette to be seen occasionally from behind the scrim as blue and hot pink lights gyrate to the music cutting through the smoke like lasers throughout the arena. 45 seconds into the song when the lyrics start pyrotechnics on either side of the entrance blast as Alice bursts through the scrim and heads down the ramp and slingshots over through the bottom and middle ropes into the ring, hops up on the nearest turn buckle and puts her hands in the air with a stone-cold stare on her face. Moves Regular Moves *Running lariat *Springboard dropkick *Scoop Slam *Boston Crab *Camel Clutch *Snap Suplex *Snap Mare *Running Bulldog *Moonsault *Cross Body (running or top rope) Trademark Moves *Frumious Bandersnatch (tiger feint kick) *Manxome Foe (corkscrew elbow drop) *Vorpal Blade (Handspring Elbow Smash) Finishers *Through The Looking Glass (Canadian Destroyer) *Gyring Tove (corkscrew neckbreaker) Early Life Early Life Category:Life in New Orleans Category:Early Life Category:Life in New Orleans Category:PWE Category:Psychological/Medical History Category:Family/Relationships Category:Other Facts